Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable
by AquaHonda
Summary: Alice está enamorada de Sakura, la chica más guapa, lista y popular de todo el instituto. Ella intentará, pese a su gran timidez y cobardía, a conquistarla. Yuri. Alisaku/Nyo!Asakiku. Varios capítulos. Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Sí, me he enamorado

Holita owo/ -se esconde- no me pegueis por no publicar todo este tiempo D: no es culpa mía! E-es culpa de las clases y eso u.u ...bueno, dejado de lado que no soy buena en esto de publicar de forma constante, vamos con el fic ^^

Bueno, este iba a ser un Oneshot pero al ver todo lo que tenía escrito (5000 palabras! creo que nunca he escrito tanto xD) y que aun me quedaban muuuuchas cosas por poner, decidi hacerlo como una serie activa ww yay! ahora son 4~ no podre morir tranquila si no las acabo -w-

Este es un -super atrasadisimo- regalo de cumpleaños para Griisle, NozomiNeko, Ann, Vale y para mi~ (si, me autoregalo fics, es un genial regalo (?))espero que os guste :DD

Al fin un poco de Yuri~ y además de mis queridisimas Alice y Saku *-* espero que os guste a vosotros tambien!

* * *

**Pareja: **Alisaku/Nyo!Asakiku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón)

**Avisos: **Una inglesa muy enamorada y con una extraña cabeza cuenta (?) nah, es como yo xD (?)

* * *

Personajes:

Alice Kirkland: Fem!Inglaterra

Sakura Honda: Fem!Japón

Françoise Bonnefoy: Fem!Francia

Emily F. Jones: Fem!Estados Unidos

Felicia Vargas: Fem!Italia

Monika Beilschmidt: Fem!Alemania

Heracles Karpusi: Male!Grecia

_._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Frog: _rana (inglés)

_Idiot: _idiota (inglés)

_A fucking: _un puto/maldito/puñetero (inglés)

_It isn´t OK: _eso no está bien(inglés)

_Ma chèrie:_ mi querida (francés)

_OMG (oh my god/oh my gosh), Really!?: _¿Oh, dios mío, en serio!? (inglés)

_Cousin:_ primo/a (inglés)

_Cool: _guay (inglés)

_La petit: _la pequeña (francés)

_Ma amie: _amiga mía (francés)

_Shut up!: _¡Cállate! (inglés)

_Otanjoubi omedetou!: _¡Feliz cumpleaños! (japonés)

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 1

Sí, me he enamorado

~~xxxxxx~~

El timbre de entrada había sonado hacía un buen rato, pero aún había una persona que estaba corriendo, maldiciendo al despertador por haberse roto justo ese día. Alice, la joven, empezó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras los profesores le miraban con desprecio, pero la rubia ni los visualizaba, _tenía que verla_.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta del aula. El profesor ya estaba allí, pero poco le importaba. Miró para los lados, si, la japonesa estaba sentada delante, mirándola un poco sorprendida. Alice sonrió, al menos había captado su atención.

-¿Por qué llega tan tarde, señorita Kirkland? -preguntó el viejo profesor, algo cabreado.

-Lo siento, pero el despertador se me ha roto y-

-¡Qué escusa tan creíble! -exclamó, irónicamente- Siéntese en su pupitre y siga la clase, recuerde que tiene otra falta de puntualidad.

Con desgana, se sentó al fondo de la clase, donde Françoise estaba recogiendo sus cosas del sitio de la inglesa. "¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota, _frog_?" pensó para sus adentros, pero se sentó sin decir palabra.

El maestro siguió explicando y escribiendo en la pizarra, por lo que Alice dedicó eses momentos para espiar a su compañera Sakura.

La joven estaba atendiendo, como buena alumna, a la explicación, mientras tomaba algunos apuntes en su libreta. Pero, en ocasiones, la asiática dejaba unos segundos su mente en blanco mientras hacia algunos garabatos, que Alice no conseguía distinguir desde esa distancia. Una vez llegó a darse la vuelta hacia atrás, lo que hizo que la anglicana desviara su mirada rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba toda, hasta que la otra volvió a mirar al frente.

-Así que estas loquita por Sakura... -empezó a decir Françoise, mientras reía por lo bajo.

-C-Cállate, _idiot_.

~~x~~

Después de unas interminables horas, el descanso llegó al fin, lo que Alice entendía por "hablar con Sakura". Pero, siempre que lo intentaba, algo salía mal y apenas había hablado con ella en lo que llevaban de curso.

Pero hoy no sería así. O eso pensó Alice.

-H-hola, Sakura... -empezó a saludar, mientras llegaba a su pupitre- Yo-

-Ali~ -gritaron a la vez un par de jóvenes con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio- ¿Qué tal todo en clase?

Eran Françoise, la francesa que tenía como compañera al lado suya, y Emily, su prima estadounidense un año menor que ella. Siempre iban a junto suya en los descansos para hacerla fastidiar y que no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿¡Podéis dejarme al menos_ a fucking_ día sola!? Tengo cosas mas importantes como para hablar con vosotras.

-Que vocabulario, Alice~ _it isn´t OK_ -dijo la estadounidense, mientras comía una enorme hamburguesa.

-Es que esta enamorada, _ma chèrie_ Emily.

-_OMG_ _Really!?_ -balbuceó la nombrada, intentando no atragantarse- ¿Es eso cierto, _cousin_?

-¡P-por supuesto que no! -empezó a sonrojarse toda- Esa franchute solamente dice tonterías, no le hagas caso.

-Claro... -intervino la francesa- Por eso estás todos los días en clase espiando a escondidas.

-¿Y quién es, Fran~? ¿Es un chico guapo y _cool_?

-Al parecer es _la petit_ Sakura... -ese comentario hizo sonrojarse aun más a la anglosajona.

-¡¿Sakura Honda!? Pues no te pega nada, Alice. Ella es amable, inteligente, guapa... En cambio tu-

-¿¡En cambio yo que!? -su cara era de rabia y deseos de rebanar el cuello a esas dos, que se partían de risa por lo bajo- Además, ella no me gusta, para nada -mintió, mientras sus mejillas hacían que se notara el engaño poniéndose cada vez mas rojas.

-Si, ya. -respondieron monótonamente las rubias- Lo siento por ti, pero es imposible que la consigas.

-¿Y que os hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, como he dicho antes, ella es mil veces mejor que tú. ¿Quién querría estar con una desdichada como tú?

-Además de que tiene un montón de admiradores, los cuales han sido rechazados por ella multitud de veces. Es muy tímida y no creo que con alguien como tú se sienta mejor que con cualquiera de los demás pretendientes, además de que eres una mujer y no creo que le guste ese tipo de relación.

-¿¡Q-Qué sabréis vosotras!? Y que quede claro. ¡No me gusta!

-_Ma amie_, si hasta se te caían las gafas con solo verla...

-_Shut up!_ No voy a hablar con vosotras nunca más. -acto seguido, la joven de pelo largo y rubio se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela, sin detenerse ante nada

~~x~~

Allí, en una de las escasas mesas, estaba sentada la asiática con sus dos amigas, Felicia y Monika. Mientras la italiana dibujaba en su libreta, comía el plato de pasta que tenía y molestaba a la alemana, quien también estaba tomando la pasta junto con algunas salchichas; la japonesa las miraba con una sonrisa tomándose el arroz que tenía de almuerzo. Alice contempló su rostro, sonriendo con una suave línea curvada a sus dos amigas.

"Se ve tan linda en estos momentos" pensó.

En ese instante, los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron a los de Alice, mandándole una mirada dulce y una sonrisa amable, la cual hizo que la inglesa no pudiera más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Eso dejó un tanto desconcertada a la oriental, que rápidamente volvió a la conversación con sus amigas.

-"Tengo que ir a junto ella y hablarle, ¿Pero qué hago?" -pensó Alice- "M-me gustaría decirle que..." -se volvió a sonrojar, esta vez hasta las orejas- "S-solo es una chica." -intentaba convencerse, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo- "Solo una chica, solo quiero ser su amiga..." -así fue armándose de valor y consiguiendo andar un par de pasos hacia la menor- "N-no puedo..." -retrocedió varios pasos, sin saber muy bien que hacer- "S-sí, lo conseguiré."

Esto paso un centenar de veces hasta que, sin saber muy bien como, llegó a estar a escasos metros de _ella_. La cabeza de Alice empezó a dar vueltas, intentando no desmayarse en ese instante. Cogió todo el aire que pudo y, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se dirigió a hablar con _ella_.

-Sakura... -empezó a decir. Entonces la joven se dio la vuelta a su dirección, haciendo que el corazón de la rubia latiera cada vez más- Yo-

-¡Heracles! -exclamó la asiática. Entonces la inglesa se giró y se encontró con el rostro del griego- _Otanjoubi omedetou!_ -entonces se levantó de la mesa, haciendo un ademán a sus amigas de marcharse- Me voy con él a dar una vuelta. ¿Vale, chicas? -ellas movieron levemente la cabeza con gesto afirmativo. Acto seguido, salió con el moreno, que no había dicho ni una palabra.

Alice los vio marcharse, sin que ellos ni nadie notara su presencia. Se había olvidado que hoy, 3 de febrero, era el cumpleaños de ese estúpido Heracles. Era un joven de la clase contigua callado y un adormilado la mayor parte del tiempo y, como no, uno de los pretendientes de la hermosa Sakura.

Miró como se marchaban, decepcionada, hasta que los cabellos negros desaparecieron paulatinamente de su vista.

-Eh, Moni -llamó la italiana a su amiga- Creo que Heracles y Saku hacen una buena pareja.

-Pero recuerda que ella siempre llega y se va a clase con Adnan, el turco que va en la clase de Heracles. Aunque no la he visto con ninguno de ellos después de la escuela.

-¡A mi me da un poco de miedo! Siempre con su máscara y sus aires... ¿Entonces, con quién está a la tarde?

-Creo que se la pasa en casa, pero a veces la veo dando un paseo con algunos compañeros de clase.

-¿Estará enamorada?

-¡Quién sabe! Aunque hace tiempo que no hablo con ella, siempre está tan ocupada...

Alice se alejó de allí. Una sensación extraña sentía en su pecho. Era como un vacío, un dolor que no podía curar. Se sintió defraudada, nunca habría pensado que fuera tan doloroso enamorarse de una persona, y eso que apenas sabía nada. Se fue, invisible, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, triste y sombría.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! www si estoy de humor un dia de estes subo el siguiento, queda para rato xD

Me sigue dando pena Alice, la pobre esta tan confusa ._. Tranquila, seguro que Saku dejará a Heracles! DX

Gracias por leer este fic -reverencia- y a todos los que me mandan reviews, me siguen y me ponen de favoritos y eso, me haceis taaan feliz 333 -les da un gran abrazo a todos-

Y ahora, por cada review que me mandeis tardare media hora menos en subir el fic (?) x33 asi que reviews, please~


	2. No merezco su amor

No creí que actualizaria tan rapido xD pero bueno, solo era editar, asi que esta bien~ que tal todo owo? espero que bien porque aqui llega un nuevo capi de vuestro queridisimo fic (?) disfrutadlo mucho 333 y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Pareja: **Alisaku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón)

**Avisos:** Es algo deprimente (?) asi que intentad aguantar, ok? ^^

* * *

Personajes:

Sadic¡k Adnan: Male!Turquía

.

_Aclaraciones (el resto estan el el otro capi! -pereza para escribirlas-)_

_Bien, bien...:_ bueno, bueno... (francés)

_Oh, true!: _¡Oh, es verdad! (inglés)

_Bloody hell!: _¡Maldita sea!/¡Joder! (inglés)

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 2

No merezco su amor

~~xxxxxx~~

Había pasado sobre una semana y hoy, 11 de febrero, era el cumpleaños más especial y deseado de todos; el cumpleaños de Sakura Honda.

Ese día, nadie la dejó respirar en paz, aún peor que el resto de los días, si eso era posible.

Por la mañana llegó al aula rodeada de pretendientes, entregándole montones de paquetes y regalos, mientras la pobre sonreía y les daba las gracias, un poco cohibida.

En las clases todos los compañeros le enviaban notitas que ella nunca contestaba, e incluso algunos profesores le daban un pequeño agasajo y las felicidades a la señorita Honda, la única con tanto mérito como para recibirlos.

Y no solamente eran hombres, también mujeres (alumnas y profesoras) se aproximaban a ella y, felizmente, le entregaban regalos y demás artilugios.

Había de todo tipo, costosos y complicados (un colgante de diamantes en el caso de Françoise y una estatua grecorromana por parte de Heracles; ambos de familia adinerada) o simples y más asequibles (un bate de béisbol de Emily, aficionada a todos los deportes; una bufanda, de Adnan y una pequeña caja con gargantillas, de parte de Felicia y Monika).

Y así, poco a poco, la mesa de la ojioscura se fue llenando de paquetes, cajas y demás, hasta tener que dejar la mayor parte en el suelo para que no estorbaran, pareciendo una alfombra a los pies de ella, como una princesa encima de una alfombra lujosa.

Desde la parte de atrás, Alice veía como todos intentaban seducir a la pelinegra, sin éxito alguno. Pensó que pasaría si ella se atrevía y también se declaraba. ¿Caería como los demás en su intento? Era muy probable, ¿qué la diferenciaba de los otros?

Así pasaron las horas, mientras la inglesa no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para darle su regalo hasta que, finalmente, tocó la campana que anunciaba el final de clases.

Recogió, con desgana, todos los apuntes y libretas que tenía, mientras la francesa se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Aún no le has dado tu regalo, verdad?

-_S-shut up, frog_. -la rubia se sonrojó un poco, ya que la habían descubierto- ¿P-por qué debería de tener un regalo?

-¿¡No estabas enamorada de ella, _cousin_!? -exclamó la americana a los cuatro vientos, mientras llegaba corriendo a su lado.

-¡No grites tan alto! -su cara empezaba a acalorarse cada vez más- Ella aún está aquí... -susurró, mientras la apuntaba discretamente. La niponesa estaba tranquilamente recogiendo su mesa, sin siquiera haber escuchado los gritos- "Se ve tan linda así" -pensó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo está, _ma chèrie_. ¿No ves como no le quita la vista ni un momento? Lo que pasa es que es demasiado tímida para reconocerlo...

-¡Cállate! ¡Fuera de aquí, vosotras dos!

-_Bien, bien._.. Yo tengo que irme temprano -se despidió la francoparlante, recogiendo elegantemente sus cosas- He quedado con el peluquero a las cinco para que me corte las puntas, y puede que para algo más...

-_Oh, true!_ ¡Tengo partido de basket! -la estadounidensa se llevó la mano a la frente, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua- ¡Yo también me tengo que ir,_ cousin_, bye~!

Ambas se fueron, con el paso un tanto acelerado, pero sin dejar de hablar la una con la otra, dejando a Alice recogiendo sus cosas.

Al cabo de poco rato, Sakura acabó de recoger, acompañada de Adnan, con el que se fue con hasta su casa. Alice los seguía, callada e intentando que su presencia fuera inexistente, lo cual no le resultó difícil.

Al llegar a la casa, Adnan se quedó un rato más hablando con la pelinegra sobre las insignificancias del día a día. Cuando finalmente vio como el turco se alejaba de la casa de la japonesa, se dirigió a la ventana de la cocina, donde supuestamente se encontraba la asiática.

Sakura estaba preparando algo para la cena antes de empezar con sus obligaciones, como toda buen ama de casa ya que, según decían en el colegio, sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y la habían dejado sola.

Después de contemplarla un rato, se dirigió a casa, con desgana y sin saber muy bien que haría, ya que estaba sin fuerzas ni humor para nada más que quedarse mirando a esa luz que la alegraba todos los días, aunque sabía que no podía retrasarse más de la cuenta, volviendo a su casa, insatisfecha como siempre de la poca comunicación que había tenido con su amada.

~~x~~

-"_Bloody hell!_"- pensaba cierta inglesa, mientras corría, jadeando por el cansancio- "Debo de ser la única persona en el mundo que se olvida el _fucking_ cuaderno de matemáticas en clase justo el día anterior al examen..." -siguió corriendo hasta llegar al dichoso instituto- "Espero que no esté cerrado."

Por suerte, el instituto había quedado abierto, aunque apenas faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la tarde y todo empezaba a oscurecer lentamente, aunque aún podía verse el sol intentando ocultarse por el horizonte.

Poco a poco, fue dirigiéndose a la clase y, súbitamente, se encontró con la última persona que pensaba encontrar allí.

_Sakura Honda._

Sin poder dejar de ponerse colorada, la rubia intentó escabullirse del aula con su habitual sutileza, pero la japonesa, con su gran agudeza, se giró y preguntó.

-¿Q-Quién anda ahí? -el tono era preocupante y lleno de miedo.

La inglesa intentó esconderse detrás de la puerta del aula, pero dejaba a ver gran parte de su largo cabello dorado, por lo que Sakura rápidamente la reconoció.

-¿Eres tu, Kirkland-san? -decía la niponesa, mientras se acercaba lentamente, aún con miedo.

-"Recuerda mi nombre" -pensó, aún sin salir de su escondite, pero dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Deja de jugar y dá la cara -movió la puerta donde estaba, destapando así su escondite. Al verla, la pelinegra suspiró aliviadamente- ¿Qué haces en el instituto a estas horas? M-me has dado un susto de muerte... -sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse un poco por timidez, pero rápidamente volvieron a su color natural.

-Y-Y-Yo... -la cara de la angloparlante estaba tan roja que apenas se podía diferenciar entre ella y un tomate- S-solamente venía porque se me había quedado el cuaderno en clase.

-Así que no soy la única despistada de clase... -Sakura fue al pupitre de la otra y sacó un cuaderno- Es este, ¿no?

La mayor asintió, cogiendo el cuaderno sin decir palabra. Mientras la asiática volvía a su mesa para buscar su cartera, Alice abrió la libreta.

Si, no lo había perdido, allí estaba.

-¡Ya está! -exclamó la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a acompañarla.

Entonces, se fijó que algo sobresalía del cuaderno de la joven inglesa y, con el susto que le había dado sin querer al gritarle y aproximarse, se le había caído al suelo.

-T-tranquila, no te preocupes... -dijo la menor, mientras se agachaba a recogerlo- yo lo recoge-

-¡NO! -chilló la de ojos esmeralda.

En ese instante, agarrando el papel que tenía en las manos Sakura, forcejeó hasta que, sin ser consciente, abofeteó su cara pálida y de rasgos asiáticos; lo que hizo que la ojioscura cayera del impulso. Con horror, Alice se quedó unos interminables segundos de pie, inmóvil. Finalmente huyó, saliendo de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-¡Kirkland-san! -se encaminó para conseguir pararla, intentando no fatigarse demasiado por el golpe que le había dado, aunque no había sido demasiado fuerte, el miedo aún recorría su cuerpo.

-"No debí de hacer eso." -se autocriticaba por dentro- "Soy una imbécil. ¿Cómo he podido pegarla? ¿No era a ella a quien estaba protegiendo? ¿Cómo lo pretendo hacer si soy la única que le ha pegado?" -seguía corriendo. No le importaba a donde se dirigía ni si se daba contra algo, ya no estaba conectada con el mundo físico, seguiría corriendo hasta que esos interminables pensamientos saliesen de su mente- "¿Yo no la amaba? ¿No era a ella a la que-"

Sin saber como, la muchacha había llegado a las escaleras del último piso y, por consecuencia a haberse engatusado por sus pensamientos no apoyó bien el pie en el peldaño, haciéndola caerse hacia atrás, dejando a su cuerpo y su libreta a la voluntad del aire.

Alice se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de la gravedad. "A lo mejor muero. El mundo estaría mucho mejor sin mí...". Pero, cuando estaba ya preparada para el impacto, sintió como alguien la aferraba para que no se precipitara.

-¿Quién...?

-Kirkland-san... -la dulce y suave voz de su preciada japonesa resonaba en todo su oído derecho- ¿Se ha hecho daño? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-Sakura... -esbozó una leve sonrisa- N-No deberías de haberme ayudado, yo te-

-Eso no importa, Kirkland-san. -intentó reincorporarla poco a poco- Es culpa mía por querer husmear en cosas que realmente no me conciernen.

-Tú... -se quedó unos instantes callada, pero inhaló algo de aire y continuó- Eres muy amable, no deberías de disculparte ni nada -unas pequeñas gotas de agua salieron de sus ojos verde- Y-yo soy un monstruo, no es conveniente que estés conmigo.

-Ni una palabra mas, Kirkland-san. -le tapó los labios con su dedo índice, mientras la miraba fijamente- Usted no es un monstruo ni nada así. Al contrario, tendría que estar orgullosa de ser como es, no hay nadie en el mundo como usted... Lo peor que puede hacer es ponerse triste y deprimida, no hay nada mejor que un buen vaso de té calentito y unas galletitas para que se le pase.

~~~xxxxxx~~~

* * *

Lo se, es algo (muy) triste D: p-pero no os preocupeis, ya vereis como pasa~ n-no me dejeis por eso ;AA;

Y gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y seguidores ww lo subi 2 horas y media antes (?) como prometi x33 asi que, seguid así~

Me encantan vuestros reviews! Nos vemos~~


	3. El regalo de Sakura

__Hoy no tenia planeado subir -en realidad esta semana u-u- pero bueno, me dio por ahí xDD aunque tardare muucho mas en subir el siguiente porque lo tengo que escribir aun D: asi que este es el que leereis por una temporada~

Buen, espero que os guste owo!

* * *

__**Pareja: **(no se porque lo vuelvo a escribir pero nah xD) Alisaku/Nyo!Asakiku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón)

**Aviso:** este ya no es tan triste! :D pero puede que tarde algo en subir el siguiente u.u

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Arigatou: _gracias (japonés)

_I'm sorry: _lo siento (inglés)

_Thank you so much: _Muchas gracias (inglés)

___Itterasshai!:_ Adiós (japonés)

_See you soon: _Te veré pronto (despedida, inglés)

_Kawaii: _mono, tierno (japonés)

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 3

El regalo de Sakura

~~xxxxxx~~

-Aquí tiene. -la asiática le dejó una bandeja llena de exquisiteces mientras servía el té de la tetera en las dos tazas que había en la mesa- Espero que sea de su agrado.

Alice asintió levemente y sorbió el contenido de la taza con cuidado, ya que templaba ligeramente en ambas manos.

-R-realmente esta muy rico… -comentó la inglesa después de acabársela- He tomado un montón de tés diferentes, pero de todos este es el mejor que he probado. -se puso roja por lo que acababa de decir.  
-_A-arigatou_… -también se sonrojó levemente, desviando un poco la mirada- N-nunca nadie me había dicho eso.  
-¿Por qué no? Realmente es muy bueno.  
-Es que nunca he traído a nadie a casa.  
-Pero te he visto con Adnan y- -se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
-¿¡Tú estabas allí!? -la cara de la pelinegra empezaba a mostrar un tono de seriedad contra ella.  
-_I-I-I'm sorr_y, de verdad! -intentaba convencerla- Es que no podía evitar-  
-¿No podías evitar qué?  
- …

Quería contestarle lo que en realidad sentía por ella, pero la timidez pudo con ella, dejando a las dos jóvenes en completo silencio durante unos segundos.

-S-Será mejor que me vaya. -dijo la anglicana, mientras se disponía a marcharse.  
-¡Y-yo la acompañaré! -sugirió la más pequeña, tendiéndole la gabardina que había llevado puesta.  
-N-No hace falta. -extrajo la hoja que sobresalía y se la tendió a la japonesa- E-Este es tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura miró la hoja que le había dado. En ella había una especie de monigotes, en concreto dos, uno con unas largas coletas y gafas, un poco apartada, mirando fijamente al otro personaje, que estaba rodeado de brillos y estrellas y pintado minuciosamente, aunque se notaba la poca destreza del dibujante.

Era una joven muchacha, de baja estatura, sentada en una silla, con unas sonrisa radiante en su cara. Su pelo, corto y negro como el cielo en una luche sin luna, estaba adornado con una pequeña pinza con una flor, la cual le daba un toque de luz en su pelo. Sus ojos, tan oscuros y apagados como su cabello, estaban perfectamente dibujados, captando ciertos destellos de luces que le hacían parecer brillantes como diamantes. Toda su piel era blanca como las nubes y el vestido que llevaba era el resto del cielo, azul y resplandeciente, que uno no sabía como podía quedarle tan bien, haciéndola una dama bella e irresistible.

-S-siento que me haya salido tan mal, soy muy mala dibujando…  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -replicó la japonesa, mientras su cara reflejaba el asombro que tenía- Solo tienes que retocar un poco los trazos…

Sakura cogió un lápiz que siempre llevaba en el pequeño bolsillo de su cartera y, agarrando la mano de la inglesa, empezó a perfilar líneas entorno a los dibujos.  
Así pasaron un largo tiempo, mientras que los garabatos empezaban a tener más cuerpo y forma hasta que, finalmente quedó como una gran obra maestra.

-E-Eres genial, Sakura… Has conseguido que mis dibujos se vean mas que decentes.  
-El mérito es suyo, Kirkland-san. Yo solamente lo he retocado un poco, nada más. -le tendió el lápiz- Toma, puede quedárselo, yo tengo cientos de ellos. -cogió el dibujo y le sacó una foto- Quédese con el dibujo, si lo tuviera yo seguro que lo perdería, es mejor que se lo quede usted, con la fotografía me vale para poder ver su belleza  
-_T-Thank you so much_… - tomó el folio mientras dirigá su tímida mirada al suelo, cuando de repente se acordó de la hora que era, sabría que si no llegaba pronto, sus padres la matarían, y si no ya lo harían sus hermanos por ellos- L-lo siento, debo irme Sakura, gracias por todo.-esto último lo dijo más bajo y tímidamente.  
-No hay de que, Kirkland-san. He pasado una gran tarde con usted.  
-No hacen falta formalismos, Sakura. -apuntó la rubia- Puede llamarme Alice, no necesito que nadie me llame por mi apellido aparte de los profesores.  
-Esta bien Kirk-… digo A-Alice-san. -la asiática abrió la puerta, mientras mostraba la sonrisa más sincera y brillante que había visto nunca- _Itterasshai!_  
-_S-see you soon_! -se giró por última vez mientras la pelinegra cerraba con cuidado la pueta- Es tan mona… -dijo para sí, mientras volvía para su casa, con la cuidad ya oscura y con luces de neón a su paso.

~~x~~

En mitad de la oscuridad, solamente alumbrada por una pequeña lucecita, Alice, ya tumbada en su mullida cama, contemplaba las dos obras que había conseguido ese día.

En su mano derecha, el dibujo que entre ella y Sakura había hecho, en un principio horroroso y aterrador, y ahora tan hermoso y perfecto gracias a la asiática. Era como un cuadros de un museo de bellas artes . Realmente le había quedado mejor que lo que algunos consideraban arte, todo lo que se comparaba a ello parecía obra de un niño de tres años. Incluso le había resaltado muchos de lo que ella consideraba defectos; sus gafas, que siempre había odiado desde pequeña, incluso realzaban su cara y cabello, que estaba extrañamente liso y peinado de forma casi profesional. Sakura, obviamente, estaba igual de guapa en el dibujo como en la vida real, con sus preciosos ojos sin cambios de lo que había hecho la inglesa.

Mientras, en la mano izquierda tenía el pequeño lápiz que le diera, decorado con pequeños conejitos rosas y estrellitas blancas, lo que la japonesa clasificaría por _kawaii_. Cada vez que lo miraba, la sonrisa de otra se metía en su cabeza, sin que pudiera salir ni dejara que pensara en cualquier otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible. Cada pequeño detalle o cada expresión de la cara de Sakura llenaban toda su mente, como sucedía todas las noches, pero esta vez con mas intensidad que antes.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga... -dijo para sí, mientras apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos, aun con ambos tesoros en las manos.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

¿Quien no querria tener una adorable Sakura *-*? Yo al menos si, Alice me das envidia e.e aunque sufres mucho por ella a-aunque Saku no se cuenta QWQ creo que me yo lio mas con mis fics que vosotros xDD Gracias por todo~ realmente os gustan mis fics *AA* eso me hace taaan feliz!

Reviews para que siga feliz y no vuelva a estar depre (?) ? ^^

Que os vaya todo bien, queridisimos fans~ -les da un abrazoa todos- Nos vemos!


	4. ¿Regresar?

Siento haber tardado tanto ;AAA; -aun asi no tarde mucho, creo- es culpa de esto! -apunta su calendario- los examenes llegan y no se que hacer ;www; igual, el Alisaku me ayuda a mi y a otras personas a estar mas feliz, ademas Kami-sama queria que lo subiera hoy, por eso llueve (?) XD

Ha leer, a ver si os gusta~ -w-

* * *

**Pareja: **Alisaku/Nyo!Asakiku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón) el yuri es hermoso x3

**Aviso:** etto owo hoy una parte algo deprimente -lo escribio por experiencia propia- pero nada mas, no morireis ni nada XD creo (?)

**Disclamer:** (si, me he olvidado todo el tiempo, algun problema e.e ? (?)) Hetalia no es mio, sino del grandisimo Himaruya Hidekaz que como es tan bueno sacara Nyotalia en anime, verdad? ^^

* * *

Personajes

Chunyan Wang: Fem!China

Anya Braginski: Fem!Rusia

.

_Aclaraciones:_

_Nǐ zuò de hěn hǎo: _Que te vaya bien (chino)

_Udache:_ Buena suerte (ruso)

_Bon voyage:_ Buen viaje (francés)

_Good lucky:_ Buena suerte (inglés)

_Sayonara: _Adiós (japonés)

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 4

¿Regresar?

~xxxxxx~

Después de tres largos días donde la inglesa y la japonesa apenas había intercambiado unas monótonas palabras de saludo y despedida en la escuela, haciendo que Alice sintiera que todo lo que pasara aquella tarde fuera un sueño efímero, llegó ese día tan esperado.

San Valentín.

Todo el instituto estaba alterado aquel día y, por supuesto, la archiconocida Sakura no era para menos. Aunque apenas habían pasado unos días desde su cumpleaños, también había llegado a clase llena de paquetes y pequeños chocolates caros y suculentos a cuestas.

Al llegar a su asiento, se dejó caer en la silla mientras dejaba todos los agasajos a un lado. La rubia hizo un ademán para ir a su lado, pero al solo levantarse, la asiática ya estaba con su cola de admiradores haciéndole cada uno lo que la europea pensaba hacer: charlar, darle aun más regalos e incluso abrazarla, aunque en ese caso solo fue Felicia la que lo hizo y apenas duro unos segundos por las miradas de desaprobación que le lanzaba la alemana.

Afortunadamente tocó el timbre de clases, donde todo se desenvolvió de manera lo más normal posible, aunque al final de cada clase algunos profesores le daban también sus chocolates y regalos.

¿Por qué todos están dándole regalos? Volvía a sentirse igual que en su cumpleaños, también parecía que ese día también era invisible para todos.

Pero, a la hora de la comida, llegó la japonesa a junto suya para pedirle que comiera con ella y con los demás, para que así pudieran hablar algo más.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo y con los demás, Alice-san? -fue lo que preguntó.

La rubia no pudo responder, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Se sentía tan feliz, al fin podría comer con ella, podrían hablar juntas y, si todo iba bien, le podría dar su regalo de San Valentín.

_Era perfecto._

~~x~~

Cuando llegó con su bandeja a la mesa, sabía que no encajaba allí. Todos estaban rodeando a Sakura, quien parecía tener una alegre conversación con todos ellos. Ella ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado, así que se sentó a un lado de la mesa justamente donde estaban sentadas Emily y Françoise, quienes al verla empezaron una conversación con ella sobre el nuevo color de pelo de la francesa, quien se lo había oscurecido un poco y lo había recogido con una coleta, cuando la anglicana solamente se concentraba en comer.

Unos minutos después, Sakura se dio cuenta de su casi invisible presencia en medio de tanta multitud y pidió amablemente que todos se marcharan de la mesa con una escusa barata, dejando a ellas dos solas mientras tomaban el postre. Aunque nadie se lo creyera, se marcharon ya que se les hacia imposible desobedecer a la dulce japonesa.

-Siento no haber podido estar contigo antes, es que los demás no dejaban de hablarme y hablarme y ni siquiera me enteré... -hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa mientras juntaba ambas manos delante de su cabeza- Espero que pueda disculparme, Alice-san.  
-P-por supuesto que te perdono, Sakura. Has sido muy amable por invitarme a almorzar contigo...  
-¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! -la asiática volvió a su posición natural- Siempre se te ve tan sola y triste, a veces me gustaría poder estar contigo, pero siempre consiguen que me olvide... Me siento terriblemente mal por eso. -Alice la miraba estupefacta, aunque desviaba la vista al poco tiempo de ver su cara- A propósito, a mi me gustarí-

En ese momento tocó el inicio de las clases de la tarde, y todos los admiradores de Sakura se apegaron a ella, sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase y llevándola para su respectiva aula.

La inglesa se levantó de la silla, tiró lo que sobraba en un contenedor y dejó la bandeja encima. Luego, andando lentamente, volvió a su pupitre y se dejó caer en el, viendo a la japonesa, aún con la multitud encima suya. Al tocar el timbre, el tutor llegó, dando un anuncio que sorprendió a todos, en especial para Alice y Sakura.

-Señorita Kikland, sus padres me han comunicado que, por unos asuntos personales, usted y su familia tendrán que marcharse a Reino Unido esta misma tarde, y que deberá irse ahora mismo para poder prepararlo todo para su partida.

Al escuchar eso, le empezó a doler la cabeza. ¿Por qué justamente tenían que marcharse? ¿Acaso el destino quería que, cuando conseguía el valor necesario para poder hablar con Sakura, sus padres decidieran que era el momento de volver a Londres? Cuanto los odiaba, siempre querían hacerle la vida imposible, lo mismo que le había pasado a su hermano mayor, Arthur, pero al menos él se pudo ir de casa hacia unos años... Ella aún tenía que seguir soportándolos y haciendo lo que ellos mandasen, aunque fuera algo tan sinsentido como aquello.

~~x~~

Por causa de la noticia, todo el mundo había decidido que, en la hora libre que les había dejado el profesor, se pusieran a hablar con ella, aun cuando en todo el curso ni siquiera habían notado su existencia.

-_Nǐ zuò de hěn hǎo_, Alice! -le había dicho Chunyan, aunque en su mirada se podía notar el desprecio que sentía por ella.  
-_Udache_, Alice -aquello lo dijo Anya, mientras una falsa sonrisa dibujaba su cara. Ella y la china también estaban algo unidas con ella, ya que eran compañeras de edificio, separándolas apenas unas puertas de cada casa, aun así, apenas hablaban.- Será una pena no tenerte cerca.  
-Recuerda escribirme, sabes que me gusta leer tu letra inteligible, Ali. -la francesa empezó a tocarle el pelo con una risita-_ Bon voyage!_ Y recuerda llevar el champú que te regalé el año pasado.  
-Eh, _cousin_, cuando te vayas me compraras algo de recuerdo, ¿verdad? -incluso Emily había venido, con consentimiento del profesor de la clase en la que estaba- Pero que no sea comida, please, me han dicho que mucha gente muere envenenada allá. _Good lucky!_

Siguieron así las falsas despedidas de cada uno pero, por más que esperaba, la asiática no venía a junto suya. Le hablaban y hablaban, pero Alice no podía responder a nadie mientras no viniera ella .

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, impidiendo que pudiera decir mas que sonidos inteligibles, aunque su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos donde conseguía explicar el porque de su comportamiento y situación. Sin saber como, cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa, dirigiendo su mirada a bajo para que nadie pudiera ver como, poco a poco la angustia y las lágrimas se adueñaban de ella.  
Cada vez, tenía problemas para respirar, lo que la hacía que transpirara mas aire aunque ni siquiera cogía la cuarta parte de el. Le dieron ganas de escapar y huir, pero sus miradas la obligaban a quedarse quieta y no marcharse. No eran miradas amenazadoras ni se escuchaban insultos ni nada de eso, seguramente intentaban tranquilizarla lo mejor posible, pero su timidez y nerviosismo no la dejaban pensar correctamente. Además, sabía perfectamente que nadie la echaría de menos, en menos de unos meses la habrían olvidado completamente.

Lo único que quería era que todos se marcharan y que pudiera hablar con Sakura por última vez. ¿Era tanto pedir?

En ese instante, el tutor le avisó de que tenía que marcharse ya, así que la inglesa se dirigía a la puerta, intentando contener las gotas que salían de sus ojos verdes, cuando escuchó aquella dulce voz.

-¿Profesor, podría acompañarla hasta su casa, para que pueda irse más tranquila?  
-Bueno, señorita Honda, usted es una alumna sobresaliente, si a la señorita Kirkl-  
-¡N-no me importa que vengas! -le interrumpió, sin desviar la vista de la puerta.  
-Entonces, esta decidido. -la pelinegra, ya con todo preparado, se aproximaba a ella.- _Sayonara._ -ambas cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron.

Dieron varios pasos sin mediar palabra, pero al cruzar la salida, la japonesa se giró y, mirando fijamente a la mayor, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien, Alice-san? No debe ponerse triste. -con un pañuelo, empezó a limparle las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían posado en sus mejillas o aún salían de sus algo apagados luceros esmeralda- Si es por que se marcha no se preocupes, seguro que consigue congeniar bien con sus nuevos profesores y compañeros. -la cálida sonrisa que alumbraba su cara había hecho desaparecer las últimas gotas del rostro inglés.

-S-sakura... -la rubia no tenía las palabras necesarias para poder decirle aquello- Y-yo quisiera, q-quisiera...  
-¿Si, Alice-san?  
-P-pues, q-quería decirte que yo t-te...

Y justo en ese momento, la inglesa veía como unas figuras llegaban hacia junto suya. Eran sus padres, quienes parecían algo apurados y molestos. La pelinegra también se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se alejó un poco de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

-L-lo siento, Sakura, p-pero...  
-No te preocupes, lo comprendo... -su sonrisa era radiante y sincera- Se que la mirarían mal por andar con ajeno a todo este asunto y no quiero que le pase nada. -forzó un poco la sonrisa e intentando contener las pequeñas gotas que intentaban salir de sus ojos- Espero que le vaya bien en Londres.

La inglesa la miro por un instante y de pronto, agarró a la japonesa del brazo y huyó, dejando petrificados a sus padres y muy sorprendida a la otra.

-A-Alice-san, vas a tener problemas si-  
-¡N-no quiero irme! -la agarró más fuerte y empezó a correr más rápido- Y-yo solo quiero estar contigo, ahora que lo había conseguido...  
-A-Alice-san...

La rubia siguió corriendo mientras la japonesa permanecía callada y la seguía. La cabeza de la mayor estaba llena de pensamientos e ideas.

-"No estaba con ellos."-pensó- "Eso quiere decir que puede que este allí. Si la encuentro, puede que me diga porqué nos marchamos tan precipitadamente... Aunque esa maldita puede que ni nos haga caso, pero es la única que me queda, y yo haría cualquier cosa por Sakura, incluso llegar a un acuerdo entre esa escocesa y yo."

Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su acompañante, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Con aquella imagen en la cabeza, siguió corriendo lo máximo posible hasta que llegara a su destino.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora amigos y amigas owo! (por si hay un hombre en la sala.. que! a lo mejor hay (?) XD yo se que si~)

Bueeeeeeno, queda poco para el final owo creo -no sabe ni como seguir- aunque no podre subirlo rapido por culpa de los dichosos examenes DX

Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews, avisos, favoritos y eso owo/ sois los mejores!

Os quiero, cada review es un beso para mi~ (?) 33 hasta la proxima!


	5. Maldita escocesa

****Hola gente owo! Qué tal, todo bien? Yo...bueno, podria estar mejor DX los examenes finales me estan quitando tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa! Al menos os pude traer esto! -3-

Espero que lo disfruteis~

* * *

**Pareja: **La famosisima pareja Alisaku/Nyo!Asakiku~ (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón)

**Aviso: **Puede que algo OOC? -no sabe muy bien como deberia ser fem!escocia- y poco más XD creo~

**Disclamer: **de quien hoy, 8 de abril está de cumple, Himaruya Hidekaz! owo/ felicidades, que sigas escribiendo/dibujando/haciendo capis de Hetalia para que pueda tener ideas (?)

* * *

Personajes:

Leslie Kirkland: Fem!Escocia

.

_Aclaraciones:_

_Bloody git, idiot: _insultos -con eso os vale (?)- (inglés)

_Shut up!:_ ¡Cállate! (inglés)

_My lady:_ mi señora/señorita (inglés)

_Pleased to meet you:_ encantada de conocerla (inglés)

_Dad and mum:_ papá y mamá (inglés)

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 5

Maldita escocesa

~~xxxxxx~~

Las dos jóvenes siguieron corriendo cogidas por el brazo. La inglesa era la que tomaba el control, aunque apenas tenía una vaga idea de adonde se dirigían, apenas recordaba el lugar ya que no frecuentaba ir a los mismos lugares que su hermana mayor.

Mientras, la japonesa solamente seguía sus pasos lo más rápido posible, intentando no soltarse de la mayor. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de soltarse, por lo que cada vez más bajaba su mano hasta el punto de que los dedos de ambas quedaran entrelazados.

Alice era consciente de cada paso, respiración y suspiro que daba su acompañante, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada, y haciendo acelerar su pulso y paso aún más. Cuando sentía como la mano de Sakura bajaba cada vez más por su brazo, un escalofrío pasaba por todo su cuerpo, causándole una sensación de felicidad y bienestar inimaginable. Y al notar como, uno a uno, los dedos de la asiática se unían a los suyos hizo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse allí mismo por llegar a estar tan cerca de ella, lo cual veía siempre como un sueño imposible.

Finalmente, después de interminables minutos corriendo sin descanso y sin apenas más fuerzas, llegaron a su destino, uno de esos barrios sucios y pobres donde los delincuentes y desgraciados estaban en las calles. Si estaban allí no era porque no tuvieran el suficiente dinero para vivir en cualquier otro lado, sino porque les gustaba el estilo de vida que tenía esa parte de la ciudad, delincuencia, alcohol y demás.

En uno de eses bares mugrosos, se pararon la pareja para entrar, intentando parecer lo más normales posibles. Sentada en una butaca, con una bebida en la mano y un pequeño pitillo en la otra, se encontraba Leslie, una escocesa pelirroja de pelo largo con ya 20 años recién cumplidos, que se notaban en su altura y sus pechos voluminosos.

-¿Aún sigues ahí, _bloody git_? -fue el saludo de Alice, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Anda, mira quien ha llegado. -la escocesa se dio la vuelta, dejando el vaso encima de la mesa, con una sonrisa ladeada- La señorita del enojo, Alice Kirkland... -miró a la otra con los ojos apagados y casi cerrados- ¿Quién es la que está allí? ¿Ya has conseguido una amiga o la has secuestrado?

-_S-shut up_! -en esos momentos, Alice se arrepentía de haber ido allá.

-¿A qué has venido? Recuerda que no me queda ni un duro, si eso es lo que quieres. -llevó el cigarrillo a la boca- ¿O acaso quieres uno de estos?

-Nunca fumaré y lo sabes, así que dígnate a quitar el cigarro de la boca -la miró fijamente hasta que la pelirroja dejó el pitillo en el cenicero- Ahora, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Te parecen esas maneras para tratarme, _my lady_? Si no fuera por la jovencita esa, tú no estarías aún de pie.

- ¡N-no debería decirle eso a A-Alice-san!

Sakura, que estuvo todo el tiempo callada e intentando no molestar, se escondió un poco detrás de la inglesa después de decir aquellas palabras, haciendo que ésta al sentirla se pusiera algo sonrojada.

-Aah, ya veo. -esta vez, la sonrisa era aún más amplia, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón- ¿Ya habéis dado ese paso?

En ese momento, la inglesa y se puso toda roja, balbuciendo palabras de protesta que apenas se entendían; la japonesa se había pues aún más callada y un pequeño sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Así no nos enteramos de nada... -la escocesa dejó un billete en la barra y se levantó de la butaca- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, este lugar no es bueno para colegiadas como vosotras.

Ambas asintieron, siguiéndola, mientras ellas aún seguían con las manos entrelazadas durante todo ese tiempo.

~x~

Leslie las llevó a un pequeño claro del parque que había en esa ciudad, donde apenas paseaba ya gente al ser media mañana y estar todos en sus casas preparando la comida. Por ello, ninguna de las estudiantes se sentía extraña al seguir caminando unidas por sus palmas y sus dedos, lo único que fastidiaba el momento era a la pelirroja criticando cada una de las cosas que odiaba, por pequeña que fuera.

-Y este viento… ¡Espantoso! ¿Cómo puede fumar una tranquila así? –seguía andando hasta que, en un punto, se paró y se volteó para las otras dos- Bueno, no me he presentado como es debido. –la escocesa cogió la mano desocupada de la japonesa y la beso- Para servirla, soy Leslie Kirkland, segunda hija de la familia Kirkland, _Pleased to meet you_. –mientras, sus ojos iban directos a su hermana menor, con una fuerte malicia en su mirada.

-U-u-un placer… -respondió, mientras retiraba lentamente su mano.

-¿¡S-se puede saber por qué nos has traído aquí, _idiot_!? –si no se atrevía a usar un insulto mayor era por el hecho de tener a la pelinegra a su lado, pero odiaba esa forma que tenía su hermana de quitarle todo lo que había conseguido.- ¡No quiero estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando tengo miles de cosas mejores que hacer! –su enojo se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia, aparte de que sus cejas arqueadas y su cara toda roja por rabia y celos hacía reír a la escocesa, lo cual no hizo más que echar más leña al fuego- Lo sabía, no nos sirves de nada! –empezó a tirar del brazo a la asiática- Vámonos de aq-

-¿Acaso piensas escaparte tan fácilmente de _dad and mum_? –la escocesa se acostó en el suave césped mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y lo llevaba a la boca- Pues la llevas clara…-exhaló el humo, apartando el pitillo de sus labios.

-P-podré con ellos. Además, son solo dos y-

-¿Y qué pasa con sus amigos cotillas que no hacen más que hablar mal de otros? Aparte de que seguro que avisa a la policía, así que no tienes muchas posibilidades.

-Pero, aun así… -sujetaba la mano de la menor con cada vez más fuerza-

-Sólo tenéis una opción para poder iros sin que os pillen y que podáis ser felices y comer perdices –esto último lo dijo con la voz más aguda de lo habitual, mientras rodaba sus ojos con una expresión de aburrimiento- En fin, solo os lo diré si me hacéis un favor.

Alice, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a que no le dieran algo a cambio de otra cosa, la miró fijamente a los ojos, después de ver fugazmente a Sakura, dándole la paz y el sosiego que necesitaba.

-¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Qué te pague los cigarrillos y las bebidas durante un mes?

-Quiero que os beséis la una a la otra. –dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, esperando la reacción de las otras dos.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

Y si se acaba así con suspense no es culpa mia owo! Es culpa de mis fans, que lo querían tener lo antes posible! -eso le gusta- Ojalá conociera a más de vosotros personalmente ;A; así podriamos ser una GRAN familia (?) XD al menos, a mi me haría feliz~ igual, mis geniales fans son los mejores y punto owo! Sigo dando las gracias por todo lo que haceis por mi! -reviews y esas cosas- no lo dejeis de hacer!

Y, por lo de la historia owo ...escribire cuando pueda, asi que no os preocupeis~ para antes de julio lo tengo! Y no se porque, Leslie se me parece genial~ 3 ojala todos fueran como ella (?) nah, hay algunas cosas que odio e.e (?) sigo prefiriendo a Alice o a Sakura~

Bueno, adios, os quiero muchiiisimo a todos ww/ nos vemos en el siguiente capi, y enviadme vuestras cartas de amor a mi o a la historia~!


	6. Beso, solución y adiós

S-siento no haber actualizado ;A; e-es que estaba algo depre, aparte de los examenes finales y eso ._. pero ya estoy de vacaciones~ asi que ahora todo se pondrá mejor y podre escribir mas ww wii~ En fin, aqui teneis el nuevo capi, me hizo llorar (?) XD

**Pareja: **Alisaku o Nyo!Asakiku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón) que se está volviendo muy popular estos tiempos owo gracias a todos!

**Aviso: **A lo mejor es demasiado ñoño y eso...para mi es hermoso ;-; hay demasiadas emociones (?) creo

**Disclamer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz owo ...quien aun no puso Nyotalia en anime! ;AA; no se si seré la única, pero yo quiero verlo!

Solo deciros, buena lectura~

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable**

Capítulo 6

Beso, solución y adiós

~~xxxxxx~~

Las últimas palabras de la escocesa aún se podían escuchar en el viento que iba y venía, moviendo el pelo a las tres, pero a ninguna de ellas le importaba eso en aquel momento.

Leslie aún seguía esperando con una sonrisa pícara, sin apartar la mirada a las jóvenes.

Ellas, por su parte, estaban inmóviles, con los ojos en blanco, sin dar crédito a lo que habían oído.

-¿A que estáis esperando? -se impacientaba la pelirroja, ya encendiendo un cigarro y llevándolo a sus labios, mientras expiraba el humo- No os ayudaré hasta que paséis a la acción.

Como por arte de magia, el rostro de las dos pasaron de un blanco pálido a un rojo chillón, temblaban y respiraban dificultosamente, intentando aún comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Poco a poco, las dos se fueron tranquilizando, aunque el color de las mejillas no había disminuido.

-¡¿S-S-Se puede saber que t-trato es ese?! -preguntó Alice, al fin, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y roja- ¿¡Co-Cómo puedes pedir algo así!? ¡E-Eso es demasiado indecente!

-¿Significa eso que no queréis que os ayude? -dijo, tranquilamente, mirando fijamente a la japonesa- Entonces lo haré yo.

Poco a poco, la escocesa se acercaba a la Sakura, quien no era capaz de moverse ya que, sin saber como, ninguno de sus músculos respondían.

Y, cuando apenas quedaba la distancia de un soplo para que ambos labios chocaran, la mayor de las Kirkland se separó bruscamente, a punto de perder el equilibrio, ya que su hermana la había empujado en el momento preciso para parar ese beso indeseable. Luego, sin darle a la pelinegra a reaccionar, colocó sus labios encima de los suyos durante unos segundos, los que le parecieron los más largos de su vida, sin apenas contacto pero, a la vez, sentía como aquella franja de piel, tan dulce y hermosa como eran sus labios, la hacían sentir en las nubes, haciendo que su pecho no dejara de latir. Se separó lentamente, ya que la timidez no la dejaba seguir más, y sin mirar fijamente a la otra, se puso lo más sonrojada que podía. La japonesa, por su parte, aun no sabía como reaccionar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y cada vez sentía más y más calor, sobre todo en sus mejillas. Pero, aun así, el sentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo la hacía sentirse completa, nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad hasta aquel momento.

Se escucharon unas lentas palmas, procedentes de la escocesa, que las miraba sin mucho interés. Aquello alerto a las otras, olvidándose completamente de lo que acababa de pasar.

-_Well,_ ahora quiero un beso más apasionado. -la sonrisa pícara volvió a su cara- Con ese beso no llegareis a ninguna parte.

-¡Pero serás...! -la inglesa, llena de ira, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero rápidamente la japonesa la cogió del brazo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que no se moviera de donde estaba.

-Tranquila, tranquila... No sabes pillar una broma, mujer. -volvió a exhalar el humo del cigarro y lo separó un poco de sus labios- En fin, ¿queréis que os cuente lo que tengo planeado?

-¿P-para que hice esto si no, _idiot_? -dijo, mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-¡Vale, vale, gatita! Menos mal que tu dueña te tiene agarrada, a saber que me ibas a hacer...por cierto, espero que no te importe que os haya sacado esto -enseñó su cámara de fotos, donde se podía ver claramente una foto del beso que se había producido hacía apenas unos instantes.

-¡La mato! ¡Juro que la mato! -la ojiesmeralda intentaba zafarse sin conseguirlo, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba más y más.

-A-Alice-san, c-cálmese por favor...-susurraba la japonesa, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque sus mejillas también se tornaban de un color más intenso poco a poco.

-Jujuju -reía la pelirroja- Seguro que en vuestra boda la queréis tener como recuerdo.

-¿¡Q-Qué has dicho!? -la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más enfadada y avergonzada de ella.

-Me has oido perfectamente -otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Tengo pena por tu novia, seguro que ell-

-¡L-Leslie-san! -estalló la pelinegra, gritando lo máximo que pudo- D-díganos el plan que tiene, n-nosotras ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato. ¡A-a si que ahora le toca a usted!

Ambas la miraron, incrédulas*. Nunca habían pensado que una persona tan tranquila y sensata como lo era ella estallaría de tal forma. Aquello hizo que ambas borraran todo rasgo de enfado o descontento, volviendo a recuperar la cordura.

-Está bien, escuchad. -sin más preámbulos la pelirroja, sacó unos papeles, concretamente, un mapa y un folleto sobre una posada a las afueras de la ciudad- Tengo un amigo que trabaja allí, estoy segura de que si habláis con el os dejará estar allí por un módico precio... -luego le dio a Alice una especie de bolsa donde se podían escuchar el sonido de unas monedas- Aquí tenéis lo suficiente para quedaros durante unos meses...El resto deberéis ganároslo vosotras. -dicho esto, hizo un ademán de irse- Eso es todo, adiós a las dos.

La escocesa se alejó unos pasos, cuando notó como algo o más bien alguien tiraba de su chaqueta para que no se marchara.

-_S-Stupid sister... _-escuchó de su hermana pequeña decir, cabizbaja y sin mirarla- ¿S-se puede saber a donde te vas, dejándonos así?

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -la mayor lanzó un suspiro- Estoy segura de que encontraré cobijo en algún lugar, no es tan difícil, tengo mis contactos. -acto seguido, revolvió un poco el pelo a la rubia- Nos volveremos a encontrar, no te preocupes. -se aproximó a la asiática- Toma. -le tendió la cámara de fotos- Y cuida bien de ella.

Lentamente, Leslie se marchó poco a poco, sin mirar atrás. A su paso, su sombra se hizo más pequeña y ninguna de las otras dos tenía el valor para impedir su marcha, pero igualmente sentían como, la única persona que se había preocupado por ellas y su vida, se alejaba poco a poco, sin saber muy bien como sería su vida a partir de ahora.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado~ que tal, os gusto? Espero que si! ww en fin, gracias por leer y que sepas que hoy es tu gran dia especial porque tienes derecho a uno de mis abrazos (?) asi que te lo mando desde aqui con muuucho amor!

Escribid reviews para mi ;A; e-estoy sola en este continente europeo -todos sus amigos son de América- y quiero tener amigos cercanos...aunque si sois americanos tambien podeis ser mis amigos XD no tengo problema en eso~ asi que quiero mis reviews! owo -mandona (?)-

Espero que os vaya bien, os quiero por leer mis capis 3 adios, que os vaya bien!

Nos vemos -aunque mas bien es leemos, pero bueno- tan pronto como pueda escribir el próximo capi x3 os quiero! y sed felices!


	7. ¿Nueva vida?

Hi~-hace una reverencia- lo siento mucho~ ;A; me tarde demasiado -como siempre- pero bueno, al menos sale ahora :'D ok, podeis pegarme si quereis(?) pero antes leed el capi, asi aun podreis pegarme mas~ (?)

En fin, como habeis estado? owo? yo, bue~ :'D con problemas~ espero que vosotros mejor!

* * *

**Pareja: **Alisaku o Nyo!Asakiku (Fem!InglaterraXFem!Japón) Es tan hermoso ;A;

**Disclamer:** Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz~ que pondra Nyotalia en la nueva temporada, verdad? e-e

En fin, espero que os guste~

* * *

**Enamorada de una chica inalcanzable Cap. 7**

Capítulo 7

¿Nueva vida?

~~xxxxxx~~

Alice agarró aún más fuerte de la mano a Sakura mientras se alejaban de allí a toda prisa. La inglesa no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello su hermana? Nunca se había mostrado amable con ella, es más, en muchas ocasiones había sido muy cruel y recordaba todo lo que había sufrido de pequeña por su culpa, llegando a odiarla desde que tiene memoria. ¿Entonces que había pasado con ella? Además de que no tenia idea de adonde iba. ¿Sería la última vez que la vería?

-A-Alice-san... Se que es de mala educación, p-pero me esta apretando mucho y... -al darse cuenta de su presencia, dejó de apretarle y dejó sus pensamientos de lado. Ya pensaría en lo de su hermana más tarde, ahora tenía que preocuparse por aquella tímida pelinegra que la acompañaba.

-L-Lo siento, t-tenía la mente en otro sitio y...

-No se preocupe, Alice-san -la japonesa sonrió de una manera dulce, la cual hizo que la inglesa notase un cálido sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Usted ha sido muy amable todo este tiempo... -bajó la mirada, mientras se detenía.- No hace falta que lo sea más...

Aquello conmocionó a la británica. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Qué significaba eso de que no hacía falta?

-¡N-No soy nada amable, Saku! Yo te he arrastrado a todo esto. -la cogió por los hombros, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.- E-Eres tú quien me ha tenido que soportar, y mira en que lío te he metido. Lo siento, de verdad.

Sakura parecía sorprendida. No se esperaba aquella reacción. Sabía que la inglesa le tenía mucho aprecio, el cual correspondía de la misma manera, pero aquella forma de mirarle era... Diferente. Aquellos ojos brillaban de una manera pura y perfecta, mejores que un diamante, como estrellas de color esmeralda. No podía parar de mirarlos, aunque sabía que no era propio de ella hacer tal grosería, ni siquiera oía las palabras de su hermosa voz, solo era capaz de completar esas dos bellezas.

-"¿¡Q-Qué me está pasando!?" -se preguntó a si misma en su mente. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, tapando su boca y parte de las mejillas para que no se notara lo avergonzada que se sentía en aquel momento.- N-No se preocupe por mí...Estoy bien, de verdad. -tomó de nuevo su mano, y susurró- Estaré bien mientras esté a su lado...

-¿H-Has dicho algo? -la inglesa la miró fijamente. Estaba segura de que había escuchado algo al final.

-No, nada importante. -empezó la nueva marcha, un poco más acelerada- ¿Dónde se encuentra la posada?

La rubia tardó unos segundos en responder. Estaba segura de que había dicho algo, pero si no quería repetirlo, no podía obligarla. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento.

-Está a unas manzanas de aquí. -en el folleto que le había dado su hermana, se encontraba un pequeño mapa.- Debemos ir a la plaza primero.

-De acuerdo. -sin más preámbulos, ambas se empezaron a correr lo más posible que podían, sin fijarse en todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, las cuales no hacían el menor caso.

Tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

-A-Aquellos... -en ese momento, la cara de Alice estaba totalmente blanca. Sentía desvanecer, y si no fuera gracias a Sakura, que la sostenía ligeramente, se habría caído de bruces al suelo.

-Alice-san. ¿S-Se sienta bien? ¿Le ocurre algo?

-M-Mis padres... E-Están allí. -apuntó, a apenas unos metros de allí. Unos señores, con cierta edad, entre cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad. Se acercaban a paso firme, justamente al mismo punto donde se encontraban. Por suerte, parecía que no las habían vistos, y eso hizo que la japonesa cogiera toda la fuerza que tenía para alejarla lo más rápido posible.

-¡Vamos, Alice-san! D-Debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que salir de aquí. -entonces la inglesa reaccionó, empezó a correr a donde la llevaba.

Fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para que no las vieran, pero al parecer los señores Kirkland seguían su misma dirección a paso apresurado. Pero Sakura sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía y, pasados unos momentos, llegaron al lugar que ambas conocían tanto.

La casa de Sakura Honda.

-¡Deprisa! -la pelinegra sacó un llavero de la cartera. Velozmente, consiguió abrirla y jalar a la joven antes de que los otros dos llegaran cruzar la calle.

Al entrar, ambas se sentaron en la sala de estar, aún con la respiración agitada del gran esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para llegar allí.

Alice suspiro, al fin se encontraban en un lugar pacífico, seguro... Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Aquella casa parecía la típica que emanaba felicidad, calidez, podías ver el amor familiar entre la japonesa y sus padres. Nunca había tenido algo así, sus padres apenas le hacían caso, siempre estaban trabajando o en otro lugar, apenas estaban en casa. Sus hermanos estaban enemistados desde siempre, pero solían estar cada uno por su aire.

¿Acaso ella quería romper esa unión solamente por un capricho suyo de tener a Sakura? No tenía más que un estúpido capricho. Ella tenía una familia, una buena familia que la quería y la cuidaba.

Aunque le costase, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, voy a preparar un poco de té, antes de irnos. -la japonesa se levantó lentamente mientras veía a la británica- ¿Lo quiere de algo en especial, Alice-san?

-Sakura... -la inglesa volvió a mirarla fijamente. Al verla, la japonesa tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.- Debes quedarte aquí, con tus padres. Yo me las apañaré sola, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí, te ira mejor, tendrás una vida nor-

-¡Déjelo ya, Alice-san! -la ojioscura estaba enormemente enfadada, al parecer había perdido los estribos.- ¡Yo iré con usted, no importe como! -en ese instante, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y rápidamente se inclinó a modo de disculpa- L-Lo siento Alice-san, he sido un poco impulsiva, lo lamento. Ahora mismo le traigo un Early Grey para compensarle. -se marchó a la cocina, para preparar susodicho té.

La inglesa suspiró, ahora venía la peor parte y le costaría mucho. Abrió la cartera, sacó una de tantas hojas que tenía en ella y escribió, con la mejor letra que tenía.

_Se que te costará mucho, mi querida Sakura. Me marcho para que puedas tener una vida normal, que estés feliz con los que te quieren y te apoyan. Si estás conmigo, tendrás una vida dura, y no quiero eso para tí. Por eso, es mejor que me vaya de tu vida, para siempre._

_Te amo._

_Alice Kirkland._

Acto seguido, la ojiverde salió de la casa lo más silenciosa que podía, pero no sin antes pasar una mirada por la cocina y ver como su querida japonesa estaba preparando el té, con su hermosa sonrisa. Después, abrió la puerta y...se marchó.

~~xxxxxx~~

* * *

Lo se, lo se :'D apenas he escrito, pero es que lo escribi hoy, que me dio una venada~ XD en fin, ¿os ha gustado? ¿no? ¿me daréis algo de comer? -tiene hambre-

Nah~ ya me las apañare yo -w- espero que os haya gustado, poned reviews~ ahora cada uno sera un dia menos :'3 -al paso que va- y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, asi que tendreis que tener mucha paciencia~  
Os quiero~


End file.
